Disappear
by Manami Katayanagi
Summary: Ketika Jaejoong memutuskan akan melakukan hal mengerikan itu, apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho, Changmin, Yoochun, dan Junsu? Jalan apa yang akan mereka pilih? Dan saat itulah 'keberadaan' mereka ditentukan... / sucks at summary / My first FF / RnR please?


**.**

**.**

**This FF is mine. DBSK hanyalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disappear**

**-[One Shot]-**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre :: Hurt/Comfort; Drama; Angst; Friendship**

**Pairs :: YunJae and other**

**Cast :: Kim Jaejoong; Jung Yunho; Park Yoochun; Kim Junsu; Shim Changmin, Lee Sooman**

**.**

**Warning :: It's just a fiction story! Canon/AU! Maybe, ada beberapa typo yang bertebaran dan hal-hal yang tidak berkenan di hati _readers-ssi_ sekalian!**

**.**

**.**

**Inspired Songs: Hatsune Miku – Disappearance of Hatsune Miku.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Semua anggota DBSK segera menuju kantor Lee Sooman—produser mereka—untuk mendapat pengarahan mengenai Album mereka yang baru. Padahal, baru sebulan yang lalu mereka merilis <em>Mini Album<em> yang tentu saja menelan biaya cukup besar. Tapi toh, 'besarnya biaya' bukan menjadi masalah bagi mereka mengingat saat ini mereka adalah _boyband_ terkenal yang diburu oleh banyak _paparazzi_ maupun wartawan. Jujur saja, mereka benci jika harus berurusan dengan yang namanya _paparazzi _dan wartawan. Namun walau begitu, mereka tahu kalau itu telah menjadi salah satu bagian dari pesohor negeri. Nah, karena tersohor itulah mereka mendapat menghasilan dengan jumlah yang… wow… sangat fantastis untuk dibayangkan oleh khalayak umum—orang awam—seperti kita.

"Sooman-_ahjussi_ kenapa tergesa-gesa untuk membuatkan kita Album baru, _ne_?" Yoochun menopang dagu sembari memutar otak. "Padahal kita belum melakukan _tour_ untuk Album kita sebelumnya…"

"Kau benar, Chunnie." Junsu membenarkan perkataan Yoochun dengan menganggukan kepalanya. "Sooman-_ahjussi_ terlalu tergesa-ge—"

"_Mwo_? Kenapa Junnie-_hyung_ dan Chunnie-_hyung _tidak senang begitu?" Changmin menyela perkataan Junsu. "Bukannya kalau kita punya banyak Album maka penghasilan kita semakin banyak?" Dia mengembangkan seringaian di bibirnya.

Yoochun dan Junsu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mendengarnya. "Dasar mata duitan..." sindir mereka serempak pada Changmin.

Namun kemudian Junsu memutar badan untuk melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang ada jauh di belakangnya. "Yunnie-_hyung_, Joongie-_hyung_, menurut kalian bagaimana? Sooman-_ahjussi_ terlalu tergesa-gesa untuk membuatkan kita _Album _baru, 'kan?"

Empunya yang ditanya pun hanya menunjukkan raut wajah bingung. Terutama Yunho yang terlihat sangat kebingungan. "Bagaimana, ya? Umm... aku bingung, Junnie. Otakku sedang kacau sekarang." Yunho menunjuk kepalanya sendiri.

Junsu menghela napas melihat _hyung_-nya itu terlihat kebingungan. Dia akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jaejoong yang ada di samping Yunho—karena dari tadi Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan beriringan bersama-sama. "Lalu... bagaimana menurutmu, Joongie-_hyung_?"

Jaejoong hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Ia justru membenamkan wajahnya dalam poni rambutnya dan memainkan jari-jari tangannya. "Aku... tidak tahu..." jawabnya singkat.

"Haaaahh, yasudah deh." Junsu kembali memutar badannya. Segera ia mengejar Yoochun dan Changmin yang telah jauh di depannya.

Di belakang, Yunho terlihat memandangi Jaejoong dengan perasaan cemas. Kecemasannya pada Jaejoong—kekasih ter_aegyo_nya itu—telah menyelimutinya beberapa saat ini. Dalam hati kecilnya ia telah bermaksud menanyakan kepada Jaejoong mengapa ia terlihat murung beberapa saat ini. Namun, Yunho mengurungkan niatnya mengingat ia takut kekasih _aegyo_nya itu semakin murung jikalau ia menanyakannya.

Dan pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa menghela napas berharap Jaejoong kembaili ceria seperti dulu lagi.

**.**

**vVv vVv vVv  
><strong>

**.**

"Ya, kalau begitu, seperti apa yang kalian inginkan, setelah _Album_ ini rilis, kalian bisa _tour_. Puas?" Akhirnya Sooman mengabulkan permintaan mereka untuk bisa _tour_ keliling dunia.

"Yey! _Gomawo_, Sooman-_ahjussi_!" sorak mereka semua—minus Yunho dan Jaejoong yang hanya diam mendengarnya.

Tentu itu membuat Sooman melirik ke arah mereka karena heran. "_Waeyo_, Yunho, Jaejoong? Apa kalian tidak senang bisa _tour_, eh?"

Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, Sooman-_ahjussi_. Hanya tidak enak badan saja," sanggahnya diikuti helaan napas Sooman.

"Tapi Sooman-_ahjussi_, tema _Album_ kita kali ini apa?" sergah Junsu. Sepertinya ia hendak mengalihkan perhatian Sooman supaya Sooman tidak memperhatikan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang terlihat murung. "_Album Mini_ kita kemarin, 'kan, temanya ketulusan."

"Oh, _Album_nya?" Sooman memiringkan kepalanya dan menopang dagu. "_Album_ kali ini temanya 'semangat',"ujar Sooman. "Mungkin dua hari lagi kalian akan mulai proses pembuatan _Album_ baru kalian."

"_Mwo_! Dua hari lagi? Kenapa tergesa-gesa sekali, Sooman-_ahjussi_? Tidak perlu cepat-cepat tidak ada apa-apa, 'kan?" Changmin yang protes pada Sooman itu mendapat anggukan dari Junsu dan Yoochun yang artinya setuju dengan perkataannya.

Sooman menatap Changmin tajam. "Semuanya telah diatur dengan sempurna! Jadi jangan seenaknya membantah, karena itu akan merepotkan semuanya—termasuk aku. Kalian mengerti, eh?" balas Sooman dengan kata-kata pedasnya. Dan kata-kata pedas dari Sooman itu membuat semuanya terdiam ketakutan. "Kalau kalian sudah mengerti, sekarang juga keluarlah dari ruanganku. Kalian perlu banyak istirahat untuk proses pembuatan _Album_ itu. Mengerti?"

Semuanya menggangguk. Dan dengan itu, mereka meninggalkan ruangan Sooman tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Namun, Jaejoong yang telah hampir menutup ruangan Sooman—karena dia paling belakang saat keluar tadi—justru berbalik dan kembali masuk ke ruangan Sooman. Sepertinya, dia memiliki keperluan lain dengan Sooman. "Aku... ingin membicarakan sesuatu, Sooman-_ahjussi_. Ini hal penting dan hanya akan kubicarakan dengan Sooman-_ahjussi_ sekali saja."

Sooman yang melihat Jaejoong serius hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mengerinyitkan dahi. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar seketika. Ia menghela napas panjang dan justru bersujud di hadapan Sooman, tentu saja itu membut Sooman tersentak kaget dan membelalakkan matanya. Sooman bangkit dari kursinya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Jaejoong!"

Dan karena itu Jaejoong justru menitikkan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya. "_Mianhamnida_, Sooman-_ahjussi_! Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya padamu! _Gomawo _selama ini kau telah merawatku baik-baik! Namun, _mianhamnida_! Aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya lagi, tubuhku telah rapuh dan aku tidak mau menyusahkanmu lagi!" Jaejoong yang mengutarakannya dengan suara bergetar diikuti isak tangis membuat Sooman semakin tersentak kaget.

Sooman yang masih tersentak kaget dengan membelalakkan matanya berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan menggerak-gerakkan bahunya. "Apa yang kaukatakan, Jaejoong? Berdirilah! Aku merasa tidak enak jika melihatmu seperti ini!"

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan semuanya lagi, Sooman-_ahjussi_! Aku... tidak bisa... Aku... tidak bisa..." Suara dengan bergetar dan isak tangis masih melekat pada suara Jaejoong saat itu.

"Katakan apa maksudmu sebenarnya! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, Jaejoong! Kau membuatku bingung saja!"

"Sooman-_ahjussi_... Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini... Aku... Aku... AKU INGIN ME—"

**.**

****vVv vVv vVv****

**.**

Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin, dan Yunho telah kembali ke _dorm_. Mereka bisa bercanda dan tertawa dengan bahagia—minus Yunho. Ia menjadi semakin cemas mengingat tadi Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja membicarakan sesuatu berdua saja dengan Sooman. Dia tidak bisa tenang dan terus menggerakkan jari-jarinya dengan penuh kecemasan. Ditambah dengan raut wajah cemasnya, membuat Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin terheran-heran. Mereka saling berpandangan dan akhirnya sepakat untuk menanyakannya pada Yunho.

"Ada apa, Yunnie? Kau terlihat sangat cemas, eh?" Yoochun yang menyentuh pundak Yunho.

Yunho hanya melirik sesaat pada mereka secara bergantian dan kemudian kembali menunjukkan raut wajah cemas. "Aku... cemas dengan BooJae."

Mereka—Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin—hanya saling berpandangan mendengarnya.

"_Ne_, kau tenang saja, Yunnie. Joongie-_hyung_ tak akan apa-apa bersama Sooman-_ahjussi_." Changmin mengembangkan seringaian khasnya.

"Joongie-_hyung_ itu kuat. Kalau ada apa-apa padanya dia pasti bisa mengatasinya." Junsu tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Yunho.

"Kau saja yang terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, Yunnie. Tidakkah rasa cemasmu pada Joongie itu berlebihan?" Giliran Yoochun yang berusaha menghibur.

Yunho hanya terdiam dan tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Kalau dipikirnya, perkataan mereka benar juga. Namun, itu saja tidak mengubah apapun, karena saat ini yang dia inginkan adalah sifat ceria Jaejoong—supaya kembali lagi pada diri Jaejoong. Ia ingin kekasihnya itu kembali ceria lagi. Dia selalu memohon supaya Jaejoong kembali ceria seperti dulu lagi pada Tuhan, namun sama sekali tak ada perubahan. Berapa kali dan berapa lama pun dia memohon, hasilnya nihil.

Keadaan duka di _dorm_ itu dipecahkan oleh seseorang yang telah membanting pintu _dorm_ dengan sangat keras. Dan karenanya, semua yang berada di dalam _dorm_ langsung menoleh ke arah pintu untuk mengetahui siapa yang membanting pintu _dorm_.

Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika mendapati bahwa yang membanting pintu _dorm_ adalah Jaejoong—dengan linangan air mata yang telah membasahi pipi meronanya. Mereka semua membelalakkan mata dan segera datang menghampiri Jaejoong untuk menenangkannya.

Sedangkan Jaejoong, pikirannya kacau. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih karena hatinya begitu sakit. Hatinya begitu tersakiti dan semua yang ia rasakan adalah rasa sesak yang teramat dalam. Entah mengapa ia merasa hatinya sangat sesak hingga seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi, Joongie-_hyung_!" Junsu berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong, namun sepertinya tidak ada perubahan pada Jaejoong yang masih menangis terisak-isak.

"Joongie! Kau ini _namja_, kalau kau menangis itu menandakan bahwa kamu lemah!" Yoochun yang mencoba melakukan hal yang sama juga mendapat hasil sama—tidak ada perubahan pada Jaejoong yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Joongie-_hyung_! Joongie-_hyung_! Kuatkan dirimu, jangan biarkan kesedihan mengambil alih hatimu!" Changmin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Namun sialnya, Jaejoong tetap saja menangis karena semua kata-kata yang diucapkannya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh.

Yunho yang dapat merasakan kesedihan Jaejoong—sang kekasih—langsung mendekap tubuh mungil Jaejoong dalam pelukannya. Dan tanpa sadar ia ikut menangis terisak-isak memandangi Jaejoong yang tak henti-hentinya masih menangis. Dia mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh mungil Jaejoong karena merasakan tubuh mungilnya mulai bergetar. "BooJae! Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini padaku! Jangan simpan masalahmu sendiri dalam hatimu! Katakan semuanya padaku sehingga kita bisa saling berbagi! Jangan tutup pintu hatimu untukku karena belum sepenuuhnya aku mengetahui isi hatimu yang sebenarnya! Kalau kau terus saja seperti ini, justru aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri karena telah membuatmu menangis karena aku merasa bersalah!" ujar Yunho di sela isak tangisnya.

**.**

****vVv vVv vVv****

**.**

Junsu telah keluar dari dapur seraya membawa nampan berisi kue kering dan teh hangat. Diletakkannya cangkir-cangkir berisi teh hangat itu di depan semuanya—termasuk Jaejoong yang telah berhenti menangis setelah bisa menenangkan dirinya. Di samping Jaejoong, Yunho semakin menatapnya dengan penuh kecemasan. Di benaknya terpikir untuk terus memeluk Jaejoong penuh kehangatan. Namun, keadaan tidak memungkinkan. Ia mengerti dengan keadaan seperti ini ia tidak mungkin melakukannya—karena pasti akan membuat Jaejoong semakin tersakiti hatinya.

Yoochun dan Changmin yang penasaran terus menatap Jaejoong, berharap _namja aegyo_ itu mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun, kalau mereka memaksa Jaejoong mengatakannya, mungkin Jaejoong tidak akan mengatakannya. Maka dari itu mereka sabar menunggu Jaejoong mengatakannya sendiri.

Setelah Junsu duduk di samping Yoochun dan meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di pelukannya, Yunho menatap lembut Jaejoong yang masih terbawa suasana sedih di hatinya. "BooJae, minumlah teh hangatnya. Teh hangat bisa menenangkan pikiran dan membuatmu merasa tenang, _ne_. Ayolah, minum."

Jaejoong tersenyum getir merespon permintaan Yunho. Diambilnya cangkir teh hangat itu dengan tangan yang masih bergetar. Terlukis senyuman di bibir mereka—Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin—ketika melihat Jaejoong telah tenang setelah menangis terisak-isak tadi.

Setelah meneguk teh hangatnya beberapa tegukan, Jaejoong meletakkan kembali cangkir teh hangat itu di atas meja. Ditundukkannya kepalanya dan dia memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Aku... Ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian. Aku ingin me—"

Belum sempurna ia mengutarakan perkataannya, Yunho telah terlebih dulu mengunci bibir mungilnya dengan bibirnya. Biasanya, Yunho melumat bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu dan gairah. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Yunho hanya mengecup pelan bibirnya dengan hati-hati. Sensai lembut dan hangat dirasakannya perlahan-lahan. Jaejoong sendiri mengerti kenapa Yunho melakukannya.

"Bukan itu yang ingin kami tahu, BooJae." Yunho memulai pembicaraan. "Yang ingin kami tahu adalah kejadian di ruangan Sooman. Setelah kau mengatakannya, kau boleh mengatakan sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan tadi. Ya? Kau mengerti, 'kan?"

jaejoong mengangguk getir. Dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar, ia mengatakan semuanya. Ya, semua yang terjadi di ruangan Sooman tadi.

**.**

****vVv vVv vVv****

**.**

"_Aku... ingin membicarakan sesuatu, Sooman-_ahjussi_. Ini hal penting dan hanya akan kubicarakan dengan Sooman-_ahjussi_ sekali saja."_

_Sooman yang melihat Jaejoong serius hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mengerinyitkan dahi. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Jaejoong?"_

_Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar seketika. Ia menghela napas panjang dan justru bersujud di hadapan Sooman, tentu saja itu membut Sooman tersentak kaget dan membelalakkan matanya. Sooman bangkit dari kursinya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Jaejoong!"  
><em>

_Dan karena itu Jaejoong justru menitikkan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya. "Mianhamnida, Sooman-_ahjussi_! Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya padamu! _Gomawo_ selama ini kau telah merawatku baik-baik! Namun, _mianhamnida_! Aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya lagi, tubuhku telah rapuh dan aku tidak mau menyusahkanmu lagi!" Jaejoong yang mengutarakannya dengan suara bergetar yang diikuti isak tangis hebat membuat Sooman semakin tersentak kaget._

_Sooman yang masih tersentak kaget dengan membelalakkan matanya berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan menggerak-gerakkan bahunya. "Apa yang kaukatakan, Jaejoong? Berdirilah! Aku merasa tidak enak jika melihatmu seperti ini!"_

"_Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan semuanya lagi, Sooman-_ahjussi_! Aku... tidak bisa... Aku... tidak bisa..." Suara dengan bergetar dan isak tangis masih melekat pada suara Jaejoong saat itu._

"_Katakan apa maksudmu sebenarnya! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, Jaejoong! Kau membuatku bingung saja!"_

"_Sooman-_ahjussi_... Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini... Aku... Aku... AKU INGIN MENGUNDURKAN DIRI DARI DBSK."_

_Sooman yang mendengarnya langsung membelalakkan mata. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena tidak menyangka Jaejoong yang selama ini penurut mengatakan hal mengerikan seperti itu. Diperhatikannya tiap jengkal wajah Jaejoong yang kacau karena masih terisak dalam tangisnya. Dia melihat Jaejoong yang tubuhnya bergetar hebat pula sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri.  
><em>

"_Kau bercanda 'kan, Jaejoong? Jangan mengatakan hal-hal mengerikan seperti itu untuk bercanda!" Sooman berujar dengan tatapan tidak percaya._

_Dia berharap Jaejoong akan mengatakan bahwa itu hanyalah lelucon belaka. Namun, jauh dari harapannya itu, ternyata Jaejoong mengatakan hal yang berlawanan dengan harapannya. "Maaf, Sooman-_ahjussi_. Aku harus melakukannya. Aku... tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi," jawab Jaejoong._

"_Kau..."_

_**PLAK!**_

_Tamparan keras itu mendarat dengan sempurna di sisi kanan pipi Jaejoong. Disentuhnya pipi kanannya itu dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Dia yang mendapat tamparan dari Sooman itu menatap Sooman dengan beriba-iba—memelas. Dia tak menyangka Sooman akan menamparnya dengan keras seperti itu—mengingat selama ini Sooman selalu baik padanya. "Sooman-_ahjussi_...?" panggilnya dengan suara bergetar._

"_Jernihka pikiranmu, Jaejoong! Jangan berharap yang macam-macam! Kau tidak boleh keluar dari DBSK sebelum kau menyelesaikan tumpukan acara yang harus dilakukan oleh DBSK! Mengerti itu, Jaejoong? Jadi, jangan berharap kau bisa keluar dari DBSK sekarang ini!" hardik Sooman pedas._

_Kata-kata Sooman yang pedas itu membuat Jaejoong semakin ingin menangis. "Tap—"_

"_Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kembalilah ke _dorm_ dan jernihkan pikiranmu itu!"_

**.**

****vVv vVv vVv****

**.**

Mereka semua yang mendengar penuturan dari Jaejoong langsung tersentak kaget. Mereka membelalakkan mata mereka dan hati mereka seperti tertusuk. Mereka menyentuh dada bidang mereka yang menjadi sesak mendengarnya. Tak hanya itu, mereka mulai memukul-mukul sendiri dada bidang mereka itu berharap agar rasa sesak yang mereka rasakan segera menghilang. Namun, percuma saja, karena sepertinya rasa sesak itu permanen.

Changmin terlihat ingin mengutarakan sesuatu—terlihat dari bibirnya yang mulai tergerak. Dan, benar saja ia mengatakan sesuatu. "Jadi... itulah mengapa kau menangis, _ne_? Dan... karena tamparan dari Sooman-_ahjussi_ itulah pipimu terlihat memerah? Begitukah maksudmu, Joongie-_hyung_?"

Dan belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab, Yunho mengatakan sesuatu. "Dan juga itulah mengapa beberapa saat ini kau terlihat murung?"

"Iya..." Jaejoong menjawabnya dengan lesu. "Jadi sebenarnya, yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian tadi adalah soal aku yang ingin mengundurkan diri."

Perkataan itu mendapat respon dari Yoochun. "Kau gila, Joongie. Kau gila! Kau gila sekali! Apa kau mengerti itu, eh? Kenapa kau coba mengundurkan diri dari DBSK? Kau sendiri sudah tahu Sooman-_ahjussi_ itu tidak akan pernah melepaskan kita karena kita ini ATM penting baginya!"

Dan kemudian, Junsu yang memberikan pendapatnya. "Dan juga, tak kusangka kau sejahat itu, Joongie-_hyung_! Kau hendak mengundurkan diri dari DBSK dan meninggalkan kami sendiri, eh? Kau jahat sekali, Joongie-_hyung_! Kau tidak punya perasaan!"

Tubuh Jaejoong semakin bergetar hebat mendengarnya. "Aku... aku... aku... aku tidak bermaksud..."

"BERHENTILAH MENYUDUTKAN BOOJAE, KALIAN SEMUA! APA KALIAN TIDAK TAHU BAGAIMANA PERASAAN BOOJAE, EH!" sergah Yunho. Ia merasa tidak senang kekasihnya itu disudutkan—disalahkan sampai seperti itu.

"Lalu kau mau apa, Yunnie-_hyung_! Apa kau mau membiarkan Joongie-_hyung_ meninggalkan kita di DBSK! Kalau kau memang kekasihnya, kenapa kau setuju-setuju saja Joongie-_hyung_ meninggalkan kita! Coba pikirkan itu, Yunnie-_hyung_!" hardik Junsu dengan amarah meluap-luap.

"Setidaknya kalian mendengarkan dulu kenapa BooJae mau mengundurkan diri! Beri BooJae kesempatan untuk itu! Dengan memberinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan, bukankah itu lebih menunjukkan bahwa kita berperikemanusiaan?" Yunho membela. Namun sepertinya mereka—Yoochun dan Junsu—tidak senang mendengarnya. Sedangkan Changmin, dari tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya—tidak mau turut serta menyalahkan Jaejoong.

_Dorm_ menjadi hening. Terlihat Junsu dan Yoochun yang tengah memikirkan saran Yunho. Namun walau bagaimanapun juga, mereka sama sekali tidak bisa memaafkan Jaejoong karena telah berbuat sesuka hati tanpa mempedulikan perasaan mereka. Mereka ingin sekali menghajar Jaejoong saking kesalnya. Namun mereka sadar bahwa kekerasan fisik tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

"... baiklah..." jawab Yoochun dan Junsu bersama-sama. Ternyata, pada akhirnya mereka mengiyakan saran Yunho.

Yunho kemudian menatap Jaejoong. "BooJae, jelaskan. Mengapa kamu ingin mengundurkan diri dari DBSK?"

"Aku... sebenarnya ini semua karena diriku sendiri—kalian tidak termasuk. Kupikir, aku tidak pantas lagi berada di DBSK. Rasanya... tiap hari kemampuanku untuk menari dan menyanyi di semakin berkurang. Dan itu membuat tubuhku semakin remuk karenanya. Namun, setelah itu aku mengerti bahwa aku ditakdirkan untuk selalu menyanyi dan menari. Maka dari itu aku menghiraukan kemampuanku yang semakin berkurang itu. Namun ketika mengingat kalian, aku merasa sesak. Aku takut aku tidak bisa bersama dengan kalian lagi karena kemampuanku terus berkurang. Aku... juga tidak ingin merepotkan kalian dengan kemampuanku yang semakin berkurang itu. Tak hanya itu, perasaanku terhadap menari dan menyanyi sudah berubah. Dulu ketika aku menyanyi dan menari, aku merasakan kesenangan yang teramat sangat. Namun sekarang, semua itu tidak kurasakan lagi. Hatiku seolah-olah mati rasa dan tidak bisa merasakan apapun dengan menyanyi dan menari. Dan, kembali ke perkataanku tadi, karena aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian, maka aku hanya diam dan tidak mengatakan itu semua. _Mian_..._ mian_..._ mian_..._ mian_... aku tak bisa terus berada di DBSK walaupun keinginanku untuk menyanyi dan menari masih ada. Aku... aku... tidak bisa... ada di sini..."

Mereka semua—Yunho, Junsu, Yoochun, dan Changmin—tercengang mendengar penuturan Jaejoong yang sangat panjang itu. Mereka mencoba meresapi tiap kalimat yang diutarakan oleh Jaejoong. Dan akhirnya mereka sadar bahwa ini semua bukan kesalahan Jaejoong. Melainkan, ini kesalahan mereka semua karena tidak memperhatikan perasaan Jaejoong yang semakin hari semakin buruk. Mereka ingin sekali merutuk mencela diri mereka sendiri karena telah berbuat kesalahan yang sangat besar pada seorang Jaejoong.

"... kalau begitu sebaiknya DBSK tidak ada saja. Iya, 'kan? ..." ujar Changmin di sela-sela ketegangan yang tercipta. Dan itu sukses membuat semuanya tercengang dan memandanginya dengan tatapan tidak percaya—termasuk Jaejoong.

"Apa katamu, Changie? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal mengerikan itu!" umpat Yunho dengan mengepalkan tangannya yang bergetar karena kesal.

"Bukankah itu berarti... kitalah yang berbuat salah? Kita semua... telah melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kita lakukan. Dengan begitu, bukankah sebaiknya DBSK tidak ada? Karena itu membuat salah satu anggota menderita, maka sebaiknya DBSK dihancurkan. _Boyband_ yang tidak mementingkan anggotanya—seperti _boyband_ kita ini—sudah sepantasnya tidak ada." Changmin kembali buka suara.

Yoochun, Junsu, dan Yunho kembali tertunduk. Kali ini mereka berusaha meresapi tiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Changmin. Walaupun Changmin merupakan _magnae_ yang selalu membuat orang lain kesal, namun mereka tahu bahwa Changmin memiliki kepedulian yang teramat sangat besar pada orang lain—terutama pada orang yang dekat dengannya. Itulah yang membuat mereka—Yoochun, Junsu, dan Yunho—berpikir secara matang.

Pada akhirnya, mereka menganggukkan kepala mereka karena menyetujui pendapat dari Changmin.

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya justru berteriak, "Tunggu! Apa maksud kalian!"

"Kami sekarang sadar. Tanpa kau, DBSK bukanlah DBSK namanya. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita membubarkan DBSK sekalian saja?"

**.**

****vVv vVv vVv****

**.**

Mereka mendatangi ruangan Sooman untuk mengatakan bahwa mereka ingin membubarkan diri. Dan yang paling depan adalah Yunho, disusul Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin, dan yang terakhir Jaejoong yang terpaksa ikut dengan mereka. Dengan niat yang mantap, mereka membuka pintu ruangan Sooman dengan sedikit dibanting. Dan suara pintu yang cukup keras dibanting itu membuat Sooman yang ada di dalam ruangan menoleh ke pintu.

Setelah masuk, mereka segera menutup pintu dan menatap Sooman dengan tatapan serius. "Sooman-_ahjussi_. Kami mau membicarakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat penting menyangkut keberadaan DBSK," jelas Yunho langsung ke intinya.

"Hn?" Sooman hanya memiringkan kepala dan mengerinyitkan dahi mendengarnya. "Apa yang penting bagi kalian?"

"Sooman-_ahjussi_, KAMI INGIN MEMBUBARKAN DBSK SECARA RESMI," ujar Changmin dengan memberi penekanan di kalimatnya.

"_M-mwo_?" Sooman membelalakkan mata dan kembali tersentak kaget. Baru tadi ia tersentak karena masalah Jaejoong, dan kali ini ia tersentak lagi.

Yoochun mendekat pada Sooman dan menggebrak meja Sooman. "Sooman-_ahjussi_ tidak dengar? Kami ingin membubarkan DBSK!"

Sooman mulai membela diri. "Kalian tidak bisa seenaknya membubarkan diri! Karena kalau kalian membubarkan diri, acara yang telah kususun rapi akan berantakan! Dan juga, kalau kalian membubarkan diri, maka a—"

"Kau akan bangkrut, 'kan?" sergah Yoochun. "Ya, kami semua dari dulu telah mengatahui bahwa Sooman-_ahjussi_ memanfaatkan kami. Sooman-_ahjussi_ hanya menjadikan kami sebagai ATM penghasil uang saja. Iya, 'kan?" Yoochun menantang Sooman dengan berani.

"Apa katamu? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Aku telah menghabiskan dana untuk mengurus acara-acara kalian! Apa kalian tidak tahu, eh?"

"Tapi dana yang kau habiskan itu tergantikan dengan uang yang kau dapat setelah kami menghadiri sebuah acara." Changmin memperlihatkan _smirk_nya.

"_M-mwo_?" Amarah Sooman semakin meluap-luap mendengarnya. Dia mengepalkan tangan saking kesalnya.

Yunho kemudian yang berjalan mendekati Yoochun yang ada di dekat meja Sooman. "Lagipula, aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu karena telah menampar dan membentak BooJae dengan kata-kata pedas yang sangat menusuk hatinya. Tidakkah kau tahu bagaimana perasaannya, eh?"

Sooman mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong yang ada di dekat pintu. Ia menatap tajam Jaejoong seperti ingin memakannya saja. "Kau... memberitahu mereka, eh? Dasar bocah tidak berguna! Kalian membuatku kesal setengah mati! Kalau berani padaku, kalian akan rasakan akibatnya!"

Jaejoong yang merasa ngeri hanya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan menundukkan kepala.

"Sooman-_ahjussi_, kau juga tidak pernah memperhatikan perasaan kami. Jadi... Sooman-_ahjussi_... kau memperbolehkan kami membubarkan DBSK, 'kan?"

**.**

**vVv vVv vVv  
><strong>

**.**

_Tak lama kemudian..._

**.**

_Seoul News, Soul—Setelah beberapa waktu lalu DBSK mengumumkan akan merilis Album baru, ternyata kabar mengejutkan datang dari produser mereka, Lee Sooman, yang menyatakan bahwa DBSK telah bubar semenjak hari Senin (16/4) lalu. Lee Sooman juga menyatakan bahwa semua acara yang menyangkut DBSK telah dibubarkan mengingat anak asuhnya, boyband DBSK itu, meminta dengan sangat untuk membubarkan diri dengan alasan yang tidak bisa disebutkan pada khalayak umum._

_Namun sebelum meninggalkan dunia _entertainment_, mereka telah merilis sebuah lagu berjudul 'Disappear'. Walaupun hanya dalam bentuk CD tanpa__ video, hingga kini lagu tersebut menjadi perbincangan publik. Banyak yang menilai bahwa lagu tersebut adalah luapan ekspresi DBSK sebelum mereka meninggalkan dunia hiburan. Namun ada juga yang menilai bahwa lagu tersebut hanyalah lagu perpisahan.  
><em>

_Dan hingga saat ini, sama sekali tidak ada yang petunjuk dan tanda-tanda di mana keberadaan mantan anggota-anggota DBSK. Mereka seperti ditelan waktu dan menghilang tanpa jejak begitu saja. Dengan begini, DBSK telah resmi lenyap dengan sempurna dari dunia _entertaiment_. (*ery)_

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

_Namja_ cantik itu menatap _LCD_ besar. _LCD_ 72" yang baru saja dipasang pertengahan bulan ini di tower tengah kota itu memang ramai didatangi. Dan, kebetulan saat itu dalam layar _LCD_ tengah diputar sebuah video klip yang dinyanyikan oleh artis pendatang baru. Tapi hebohnya, lagu tersebut menggunakan lagu _DBSK_ berjudul '_Disappear'_—yaitu lagu DBSK sebelum meninggalkan dunia _entertainment_.

"Ah, ternyata lagu ini banyak diminati, ya? Dan, lagu ini telah dinyanyikan oleh orang lain rupanya. Tak kusangka lagu ini akan heboh, padahal aku hanya menuliskan perasaan yang kurasakan saja saat itu. Tapi kalau diingat-ingat lagi, aku menjadi jadi kangen..." lirihnya dengan senyuman.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, seorang _namja_ tampan berlari ke arahnya dengan membawa dua kaleng minuman soda. "BooJae! Aku sudah beli, nih!"

_Namja_ cantik yang merasa dipanggil segera menoleh dan melukiskan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. "Ah, sudah kutunggu kau dari tadi, Yunnie."

_Namja_ tampan itu menoleh ke _LCD_. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat apa yang ditayangkan di layar _LCD_ itu. "Ah, lagu kita lagi... Ini sudah ke-20 kalinya lagu kita dinyanyikan oleh orang lain. Iya, 'kan?" ujarnya.

"Kau benar, Yunnie." _Namja_ cantik itu juga menatap layar _LCD_. "Tapi, sepertinya lambat laun semua orang akan melupakan kita_..."_

_Namja_ tampan itu hanya mendecak. "Tck, yang benar saja? Walaupun mereka melupakan kita, tapi yang terpenting, mereka tetap mengingat nama kita—sebagai DBSK. Toh, video klip itu membuktikan bahwa lagu kita akan selalu hidup selamanya—walaupun mereka tidak mengingat kita lagi."

_Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum dan memeluk hangat lengan sangat _namja_ tampan. "_Saranghaeyo, _Yunnie."

_Namja_ tampan itu balas memeluk sang _namja_ cantik tak kalah hangatnya. "_Nado saranghaeyo, _BooJae."

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**F**in **/ E**nd **/ T**he** E**nd **/ S**elesai

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN—1:: **Hoho, akhirnya jadi juga FF pertama aku. Gimana? Bagus nggak? Aneh nggak? Jelek nggak?

**A/N—2:: **Jujur, sebenernya aku bingung buat FF ini. Karena waktunya mepet (dibatasi maksudnya) jadinya FFnya abal kayak gini deh.

**A/N—3:: **Ini kayaknya perlu di _delete_. Iya, 'kan _readers_-_ssi_? Jujur aja lho! _Keep _atau _delete_?

**.**

**REVIEW PLESE?**

**Your review is precious for me...**

**So, keep or delete, ne?**


End file.
